


Time For Feeling

by BiesFromWildland



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Other, Spring in Hieron Spoilers, after episode 18 of sih, i can't write without angst, minor spring spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 09:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17999546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiesFromWildland/pseuds/BiesFromWildland
Summary: Benjamin worries for the present and for the future, but Blue J is there to make him feel a little bit better.





	Time For Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in one day, and after long time of creative block I'M PROUD of myself.

There is a time for being sad and there is a time for being happy. There is a time for feeling every single emotion you could feel, but right now Benjamin didn't know what he should feel.

Blue J was near him, silently carving a wooden figurine. They were focused, sure of every single small move, knowing exactly what they wanted to do. But they were so soft in it, delicate and careful not to destroy their work. Benjamin was supposed to read, or at least he said that he wanted to go to their hiding place and read for some time. He didn't say that he wanted Blue J to go with him, but he didn't need to - they both knew that he didn't like being alone.

Movement of Blue J’s hands was almost hypnotising, making Benjamin feel at ease, calming him enough to realized why he felt so… Off.

“Blue J?” he said. “I think people are hiding something important from me. I think one of them is my father.”

Blue J stopped. Slowly they put down their work and moved closer to Benjamin.

“Did you have another vision?” they asked, concern creeping into their voice.

“No. Not really. It's… A feeling. But I'm so weirdly sure of it that it could've been a vision as well.”

“Do you want to do something about it? I could try to find out if Throndir knows something or try spying…”

Benjamin was silent. He… Didn’t know what he wanted. He wanted to do something about this feeling! He wanted to feel like he’s capable of making decisions for himself and capable of helping people. He _knew_ that he had enough skill to be more helpful than they usually let him be. But at the same time he didn’t have enough skill to feel _not scared_ by the powers he tried to command.

The magic was dying. It was time for being determined and it was time for making actions. It was desperate time in need of desperate measures. And Benjamin was _frozen._

Suddenly he felt big warm hands on his cheeks.

“Hey. Hey” said Blue J in the softest voice Benjamin ever heard. “I’m here, remember?”

“Blue J?”

“Yes?”

“I love you, you know, right?” Benjamin whispered.

Blue J blushed. “Yes, I know.”

And then they leaned and stolen their first kiss from Benjamin’s mouth. It was soft and it was short and it was warm and it was more than Benjamin could have ever imagined.

They spent the rest of the day hugging each other, talking and occasionally stealing kisses. Benjamin didn’t know what he should feel. But he was sure of one thing: he felt love every time he looked at Blue J, speak to them or even thought of them. It was the feeling that made him feel better and made him motivated to work. There was future he wanted to have and he was determined to make it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear me ramble about how much I love these characters you can find me [here](http://bies-from-wildland.tumblr.com/) on tumblr or as [@WildBies](https://twitter.com/WildBies) on twitter.


End file.
